coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9036 (17th November 2016)
Plot Todd and Billy arrive at the Rovers in time to see Eileen accept Pat's marriage proposal. Pat tells Eileen that his original plan was to propose on Monday and take her to Mexico. Michael is disheartened that Pat has outwitted him. Daniel Osbourne tells the Barlows that Denise got Peter's message about Ken's stroke. Ken has allowed Daniel to visit as he reads books to him which he finds therapeutic. Tracy tells Daniel to leave as he's not proper family but Ken, much improved but still aphasic, insists that he is. Gemma isn't bothered that she didn't win the Good Samaritan award and dreams of meeting Peter Andre. Sarah and Gary go public. Gail tells Gary that she isn't pleased about him seeing her daughter as he's volatile. He thinks she has a cheek as she raised David. The Barlows are told that Ken can go home tomorrow. Adam isn't happy that he won't get physio or speech therapy on the NHS and offers to pay for him to go private but Ken refuses. Michael gets Sarah and Billy interested in visiting the flats to see how the work is progressing and interrogates Todd about the building schedule. Todd fobs them off, telling them it's not his area. Faye shows Seb Pat's phone. He's impressed and offers to split the profits when he sells it. Peter, Tracy, Amy, Simon, Daniel and Adam dine at the bistro, where they organise a rota to look after Ken. Amy is to move in with Steve while Adam promises to stay as long as he's needed, as Ken did the same for him. Adam is annoyed by the slow service in the bistro and is intrigued when Tracy tells him that the owner is her cheating ex. Gemma drops a bag of clothes in front of Chesney at the kebab shop and admits that she's been sleeping in the back. Chesney tells her to find somewhere else to live. Pat decides to hold an open day at the site to buy them time. Michael listens in on Pat, Vinny and Todd and realises that Todd is in on the scheme. Daniel devours his meal, while Adam complains to Robert about his steak. Robert accuses Tracy of putting Adam up to it and is surprised when Adam defends Tracy and squares up to him. Steph calms the situation by deducting it from the bill. Anna hears Pat's phone ring and listens to a message from Vinny warning him about Michael. Eileen tells Pat she's the happiest she's ever been. Cast Regular cast *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Todd Grimshaw - Bruno Langley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush Guest cast *Neurosurgeon - Kaye Brown *Vinny Ashford - Ian Kelsey Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public and yard *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Nick's Bistro *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *Weatherfield General - Ken's room Notes *This episode was added to the schedule due to Coronation Street being displaced on Friday 11th November. It was shown at 8.30pm. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Michael plans to topple Phelan; the Barlows get to know each other; and a guilty Aidan is keen to fork out for a hotshot lawyer for Maria, but when Johnny asks if there is something between them, it seems like the pair's forbidden night together is about to be revealed. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,240,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2016 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns